A method for increasing the sample throughput rate of liquid chromatograph/mass spectrometer (LCMS) systems is proposed. A possible consequence of the new technology would be amortization of LCMS capital equipment and operations costs over a sample volume large enough to make LCMS cost-effective for routine clinical analysis.